The Issue at Hand
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: A what-if story. What if Bruce and Diana got married and got to procreating? AU, obviously
1. Better Left Said

On the advice of the anonymous Franz and my anonymous West Ham friend (I guess I can forgive the double you did over Man Utd last season and the firing of Alan Pardew, as you have given us Tevez ;-) ) I have decided to add two chapters to this story.

_**This chapter comes chronologically before the one I posted first**, so I swapped the chapter order. _

I have some ideas for a third chapter, which would occur around the time of the birth of their batbaby. These three chapters are just going to be a bunch of one-shots strung together, like my story The Starry Nights. Oh, coincidentally, this takes place after the aforementioned story.

As always, kudos to Kipling-Nori. And BCBW and a batsignal too.

As always, please review. It makes me happy. Thanks!

* * *

**Better Left Said**

* * *

"Bruce, what are you thinking?" Diana was afforded the sight of his back, because he refused to look at her. 

Or answer her.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Nothing that you would like to hear."

She should have expected his curt reply, but it still hurt to have her fears audibly confirmed. Having always wondered about it before, Diana finally decided that his terse, insensitive answers were worse than his silences.

She couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't worry about it."

Bruce mentally kicked himself as he turned around and watched her walk away. He should have said something more, been more encouraging, but he had too much on his mind. The idea that they were going to have a child terrified him.

Did he even want kids? How would this change his relationship with Diana? Would he be a good father? All these questions and more ran through his mind.

Unable to find any answers in their empty bedroom, he left for patrol.

* * *

Knowing Bruce had left for his nightly activities, Diana had asked to be teleported to the Watchtower. No one there knew she was pregnant, except J'onn, so she wouldn't have to deal with any well wishers. She didn't think she could bear the congratulations of her friends, knowing that the man who had played a large part in her pregnancy couldn't even give her one word of encouragement. 

Making her way to her quarters, she palmed the door open more roughly than was needed, but not enough to cause any visible damage. Once through the doorway, she stopped to look at her room. She had moved in with Bruce over a year ago, so her room was bare and unwelcoming.

She sat on the bed and hugged a pillow to herself as she tried processing all the events of the day. She knew that he would struggle with the news, but she had expected a little support. He might not have known it, but she was just as scared as him.

Her body was going through so many changes, and she was just beginning to feel the effects of the different hormones flowing through her system. Pregnancy was something completely foreign to her. Living on an island populated entirely by females, she had never even witnessed one until she came to Man's World. Even she had been birthed out of clay.

She didn't know the first thing about babies, and now she had to handle the responsibility of protecting the life that was growing inside of her. Even as a child, she had played with swords and spears, not dolls. And her own relationship with Hippolyta was in shambles. How could she be a good mother if she couldn't even get along with her own?

But that wasn't even the worst of it. The father of her child didn't seem to want to have anything to do with either of them at the moment.

Overcome by anxiety and fear, she lied down on the bed.

Just as Diana was getting comfortable, her com-link went off.

"This is Diana."

"We have a situation in Vancouver, British Columbia. Will you be able to go?"

Needing a distraction, Diana decided to accept, but first she needed to confirm something.

"Is it OK for me to go, J'onn?"

"Only your presence is needed. There are others there who will deal with the threat."

"Alright, I'll be down in two minutes."

Diana rushed to the transporter, and stepped on the platform. "Ready."

When she rematerialized, she was in the middle of what looked like a warzone. There were people fighting all around her, and that wasn't even taking into account the droids that were destroying the area and attacking the bystanders.

Before she could send a message to J'onn to remove her from the scene, one of the machines snuck up behind her. It picked her up in its arms, and threw her against the nearest building with such velocity that her body left an imprint in the wall. Blood now coursing through her veins and roaring in her ears, Diana rushed headlong into the fray.

It hadn't taken long for her and the other Leaguers to dispatch of the menace. Diana happily informed J'onn the mission was accomplished and asked that they be returned to the Watchtower.

Once there, she was about to walk out of the room, when she doubled over from the intense pain she was feeling in her abdomen.

Flash was the first to rush up to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know; I need to get to the infirmary." She started hobbling in that direction, but Flash picked her up in his arms and sped off with all haste.

Less than a second later she arrived. J'onn politely asked Flash to leave after Wally had laid her on the examination table. With a worried look on his face, the Scarlet Speedster left the room.

Diana suddenly felt extremely scared, and when she looked down to see the blood that covered her thighs, she nearly screamed. In a panicky voice, she asked, "J'onn, what's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Diana, but it looks as if you lost the baby."

She started whispering to herself, "What have I done? What is Bruce going to say?"

If J'onn had said anything to her as she left the room, she was too dazed to notice. She somehow made it to her quarters, oblivious to the curious looks of all her coworkers.

As soon as the door closed, she sank on to the bed, but seeing the blood again, she rushed over to the shower to clean up. Donning her sleeping clothes, she returned to the bed, her insides still aching. She cried out to her gods and for Bruce, but no one came. Eventually, the guilt and grief overcame her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, when Batman found her in her quarters, she was sleeping in her bed, though whimpering as if in great pain. For once in their relationship, he was the one to wake her up from a bad dream. 

Whatever reality she had found in sleep, it had left her too distraught to speak. He sat down on the bed beside her, but she turned away from him.

When he saw that she was not going to start the conversation, he softly asked her, "Is this about earlier?"

Diana spoke so quietly, Bruce had difficulty making out her answer. "It doesn't matter anymore. I lost the baby."

It had never occurred to him that this would be the source of her sorrow, and her miscarriage floored him. Though he hadn't been excited about the thought of being a father, he hated the idea of losing the child even more. In that moment he realized that it was only fear that made the idea an unwelcome one. Now that the baby was gone, he realized he would have given anything to have the child back.

Grief-stricken, Bruce was hardly able to speak.

"What happened?"

"I was called in for a mission, and I got hit. When I came back, my stomach started hurting, and then…There was so much blood. Everywhere."

But she wasn't finished.

"It's my fault. I killed our baby. I should have known better; I shouldn't have gone out there, but I was so upset about earlier that I…"

No longer able to continue, she buried her face in the pillow. He knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her, so he sat there with her, mourning in silence.

After some time had passed, he began to notice slight discrepancies in her retelling of the events. He had been too upset at first to consider it, but why would J'onn allow her to go on the mission in the first place? And why would she be in her bed instead of in the infirmary? And if the mission was so vital that J'onn would let Diana go in her current state, why hadn't he been summoned?

Still, he refused to hope until he had received some concrete answers. He decided to see J'onn, but first…

"Diana, I need to go."

She didn't say anything, but he was sure she had started crying.

Feeling sick inside, Batman walked out of the room to find J'onn.

* * *

J'onn took in the haggard appearance of his friend as he delivered the good news. "There was no mission. The hormones and stress of the pregnancy are disrupting her sleep. The intensity of the nightmare must have been so great that she is unable to realize it was just a dream." 

Bruce had experienced something like that before. It was always the same dream. He'd wake up thinking his parents were still alive; even though it occurred too many times to count, it still hurt just as much every time the truth set in. At least this time, the reality was much better.

Though Bruce was elated that he had been right, he began to uncharacteristically twist his hands together. His problems weren't over. "What can I do?"

Knowing that his question was referring to more than the current situation, J'onn placed a firm hand on Bruce's shoulder. "When my wife discovered she was with child, she needed to know that I would always be with her, helping her through her experience."

"But I would never leave Diana, and she knows it."

"Have you ever told her that?"

"No; it's just understood."

"Sometimes words speak louder than actions."

Seeing that Bruce needed time alone to think, J'onn left him.

As Bruce sat there, contemplating J'onn's words, he was bombarded with memory after memory of Diana speaking words of kindness to him. He was surprised by the great number of incidents he was able to recall. So many times he had doubted himself or had misread her actions, but Diana had always been open with him, speaking freely of her love and respect, giving him every assurance, clarification, and confirmation he needed. He had taken it for granted as part of her loving and kind nature, but now he realized just how difficult it must have been for her. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to open up to.

And this one time, when she needed him to be there for her, he had let her walk away; had left her waiting for hours before finally going to see her.

He stood up from his seat. It was time to tell her just how much she—and their child—meant to him.

* * *

He found her just as he had left her. 

Bruce crawled into the bed beside her, drawing her against himself. She struggled slightly, but he refused to let her go. "Everything is going to be alright, Diana."

Her body stiffened against his. "How can you say that?"

"It was only a dream."

This time she paused before answering. "No. It was too real. I felt it; I saw the blood."

"I reacted wrongly today, but I am right about this. I spoke with J'onn. There was no mission today. He never would have sent you out, and I would have been called. It doesn't make sense."

She turned around in his arms, and through her tears, he could see the doubt that still remained.

"I think it's time we returned home." He picked her up and carried her to the transporter, for once not caring if anyone saw them; as it was very late at night, no one did.

Once in the Batcave, he set her down on one of the steel tables Alfred used when he treated one of Batman's many injuries. Then Bruce disappeared into an adjoining room to gather the necessary equipment.

When he returned, Diana noticed that he was no longer wearing his mask and gauntlets, and that he was pushing a cart laden down with various items. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you an ultrasound. Here, drink this." Bruce handed her two glasses of water, and spread a blanket on the cold surface. When she had downed the liquid, he pushed her gently back on the table. "Lie down."

She silently followed his instructions, even though he could see the question in her eyes. Her trust in spite of his reticence reminded him again just how much he didn't deserve her.

He leaned in to give her a light kiss before moving her top up slowly, exposing her stomach to the dank air. When he applied the gel, she shivered and her arms and legs became covered with goosebumps. He adjusted the monitor so she could see it, then slowly moved the transducer over her torso.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Almost three months."

His eyes widened in surprise. "That far?"

"I've barely gained any weight, and I never felt sick, so it never occurred to me that I was pregnant. I only went in for a routine physical. J'onn was surprised, too."

"At this age, the fetus will only be about two and a half inches long, so there might be some difficulty in loca-There." He pointed to the the 3-D image of their child on the screen. The baby looked fully formed, but on a miniature scale. Diana breathed a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw that she had moved her hand to reach for his, but something had made her stop.

Even though the picture was worth a thousand words, Bruce sensed that she needed more. Taking one last look at his child, he moved closer to Diana. She sat up and turned so that her legs were dangling over the table, and he stood so that her knees were touching his thighs. He made sure that they had made eye contact before he spoke.

"Diana, I'm sorry about earlier. When you told me, it didn't occur to me that you would need me."

"You can't just shut down when you don't want to deal with a situation."

Remembering what J'onn said earlier, Bruce blurted out, "I won't leave you."

She took his face between her hands. "I know, but sometimes I feel so lonely, even when you're right there with me. You've gotten better at it, but you still shut me out, and even now, when you tell me you're going to stay, it still upsets me. I want to know that you aren't staying here merely out of duty to me. I need to know that you _want_ to be here with me…and the baby."

His eyes bored into hers as he said the very thing she was waiting so hopefully for: "I love you, and when I thought that we had lost…I knew that I loved our child too." Though the voice in which he said it was rough, his eyes had never looked so gentle; she almost had to look away. Instead, she pulled his face closer and lightly kissed his mouth. He rested his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes, inhaling then exhaling deeply.

"Thank you."

Bruce moved in to kiss her again, but was stopped by Diana. "Why do you have an ultrasound machine?"

"Ultrasound imaging can be used to see muscles, tendons, organs, and any damage done to them. I don't use it very often, but it occasionally comes in handy."

"There better not be any other women you use this on."

"Just you." He smiled at her warmly, and quietly studied her face before speaking again. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She lied back down on the table before he removed the gel with a warm, wet cloth. When he had finished, he leaned over and reverently kissed her still flat stomach.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Diana tried to stifle her yawn, but he heard it anyway.

"It's past your bedtime."

Gathering his family in his arms, he carried them out of the cave and back into the manor.

* * *

I tried researching about fetal development and what not in the interests of being as accurate as possible. However, if there are any ob/gyn people out there, I hope there isn't anything glaringly bad. And as for Batman giving her an ultrasound...If Tom Cruise can do it, surely Bruce can too--with both hands tied behind his back, upside down, and blindfolded, no less. But that would have freaked out Diana, so he decided to do it the standard way. 


	2. The Issue at Hand

I do not own any of these characters, nor am I making money off of this story. 

Kipling-Nori is awesome. Thank you so much for all your help and advice and comments. Go batsignal and BCBW!

I love praise **and** criticism. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

**The Issue at Hand**

* * *

My frame was not hidden from you when I was made in the secret place. When I was woven together in the depths of the earth, your eyes saw my unformed body. All the days ordained for me were written in your book before one of them came to be.

-Psalm 139:15-16

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable, Diana shifted onto her side. Not long after that, Bruce laid his arm over her, placing a possessive hand on her stomach. 

He began to play with the material of her nightgown, grabbing the silk as he formed a fist around it. When he opened his hand, his fingers gently scratched her torso. After about the fifth time he did it, Diana spoke up.

"That tickles."

He drew her closer and gently kissed her shoulder before replying absentmindedly, "Does it?"

Diana turned to face him, and he smiled weakly at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just distracted."

She began to trace a line on his forehead before settling her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing else?"

He didn't want to answer.

"Scared?"

He let out a rare sigh before giving her his answer. "Terrified."

"Everything's going to be fine, Bruce." Somehow, when she said it, it seemed more believable.

He drew her fingers to his lips and spoke against them. "You're right."

"I know." He watched as her eyes closed and her lips formed a soft smile. When it didn't disappear after some time, he finally asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm happy and very excited."

"And that's it?"

"No, I get scared too, sometimes." She sighed and opened her eyes. "But then I look at you…and I just know."

"I keep having this feeling that I'm going to mess up."

"Don't worry. You will."

"You're not very helpful."

"No one can know the future, Bruce, not even you. But what I do know is that you'll try your hardest, and that will be more than enough."

"I just can't stop thinking that-"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

His skepticism only disappeared when he veiled his eyes. As she guided his hand to her stomach, his fingers twitched when they met the silk of her nightgown.

"Did you feel that?"

He removed his hand as if he had been burned, and his eyebrows shot up as he opened his eyes in answer to her question.

"I didn't say you could open them."

He closed his eyes again. "Good boy."

She waited until his breathing had become as slow as hers before continuing.

"I started feeling him--"

"Or her."

"Or her kick earlier today. Sometimes I think I can picture what he-"

"Or she."

Diana huffed in annoyance. "Or _she_ looks like. What do you see right now?"

"This is silly."

"What color hair do you see?"

"Diana, I doubt--"

"Answer the question, Wayne." She could see his eyes roll underneath his eyelids.

"Obviously, the child is going to have black hair."

"Whose chin does the baby have?"

"If it's a girl, hopefully yours."

She asked him "Whose nose?" before gently kissing his.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't. We both have very nice noses."

Bruce smiled at that, but didn't say anything as Diana stared at his face, hoping that their child would grow to look like him.

"Diana?"

"I think he'll have blue eyes."

"There's a possibility they could be green. My mom's were."

"That would be lovely, too. Can you believe we only have three more months before we find out? I can't wait to see our baby." She grabbed his hand excitedly.

He gently squeezed her fingers, then reached out blindly with both of their hands to feel for her stomach. Once she had guided it there, they lied there silently thinking of the enormity of the situation. They had been entrusted with a child--the living and breathing evidence of their love. It was a very sobering and, yet, comforting thought.

"I love you, Bruce."

This time when he opened his eyes, she didn't chastise him.

"I love you, too."

He thought about kissing her but decided to first get her opinion on something he had been wondering about since the day they had discovered they were going to have a family.

"Do you want our child to have powers?"

"I hope he does. I want to see you chasing after a flying wondertot." She started giggling. "Could you imagine giving the batbaby a bath?"

Bruce could and chuckled along with Diana at the thought. "He'll probably break my fingers."

"So you want a boy then?"

"You certainly seem convinced that it will be a boy. But, yes, I do." He belatedly added, "I'll be happy no matter what we have."

"I'm sure it won't make much of a difference. Eventually, we'll have plenty of boys _and_ girls."

"Just how many children do you want?"

Diana pursed her lips in thought, as she looked towards the ceiling in contemplation. "How many rooms does the manor have?"

"That's mighty ambitious."

"You're a superhero. I'm sure you can handle it." She looked at him as if the answer were in doubt. "Right, Batman?"

"Affirmative, Wonder Woman." And then he got to work.

Just before his patrol got really interesting, Diana pushed Bruce away lightly.

He looked at her in alarm. "What is it? Is the baby kicking again? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just have to use the restroom." And with that she got off of the bed.

Another "moment" ruined by her pregnancy bladder. Bruce groaned. It was going to be a long and frustrating three months.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

In my mind, this takes place after the events in my story The Starry Nights. 

I don't really know what color Bruce's mom's eyes were; I chose green.


	3. Pitter Patter

I know I said this would only be three chapters, but before that I only said it was going to be a one-shot. So will it surprise you when I tell you there might be a fourth chapter coming? I started writing this, and it was getting very long, but the batbaby wasn't even born yet. So I'm expecting (pun intended!) to add one more chapter that depicts the events following the birth of the World's Cutest and Smartest Baby. I'll try to do it soon, as I've got other things I want to work on.

I kidnapped the title from Kipling-Nori, as well as the ideas for Shayera's and J'onn's baby shower gifts. In thanks, I am making my most wonderful beta an honorary godparent to Bruce and Diana's love child. And of course, there are batsignals and BCBW galore for KN, too!

As always, please review. Thanks!

* * *

**Pitter Patter**

* * *

Alfred paused at the bottom of the steps to catch his breath. Before he had entered the attic, he had wisely rolled up his sleeves. Seeing that no one was around, he raised his arm to his forehead and wiped his brow. 

The butler lowered his hand to his side and turned around when he heard footsteps. A very pregnant Diana had just walked into the hallway, her arms filled with shopping bags containing items for the nursery.

"Hello, Alfred." She looked down at his side and saw the bassinet. Dropping the bags on the floor, she walked over to the ornately carved wooden basket and stand. A delicate lace skirt encircled the base, and the same white material flowed down from an attachment on the moses basket, providing a beautiful curtain around the opening. As Diana ran her fingers over the lace, she quietly asked, "Was this Bruce's?"

"Yes, Miss Diana. There is also a crib, dresser, changing table, rocking chair, and vanity that will need to be brought down."

She leaned over and gave the long-suffering servant a kiss on the cheek. "This is perfect. Let's get this to the nursery."

Diana reached for the bassinet and the bags, but Alfred stopped her. "I would be remiss if I allowed you to carry this in your current state."

"Alfred, I haven't lost my powers. It would be no more difficult than carrying my purse."

"You would deprive an old man the opportunity of helping you?"

"When you put it that way, I will meet you in the nursery."

When she stepped into the room (which she had expertly convinced Bruce to paint steel blue, even though they decided not to find out the sex of the baby), she was surprised to see a stack of gifts piled in the corner.

On the farthest wall, a banner indicated that she had just arrived to the BatBaby Shower, though the only person in attendance was Bruce.

He moved his head in the direction of the presents. "The League has been dropping their gifts off during the past week."

"Why aren't they here to give them to me themselves?"

"I gave them two options; they chose to visit after the birth."

"Bruce, it's a miracle that we even have friends." But she still smiled at him and made her way over to him to receive her "hello" kiss. She was actually glad the others weren't there. With her c-section less than a week away, there was still so much to prepare for, and she didn't need the added stress of entertaining. Thankfully, Bruce knew it.

She went to sit down by the gifts, but was having difficulty, as her large tummy made it nearly impossible to bend without losing her balance. Bruce offered a hand, and when she was comfortable, he sat down next to her, both of his legs stretched out in front of him.

Just then Alfred brought in the basinet with all of her shopping bags placed inside. He tried to make a quiet exit, but Diana called him over, asking him to bring the bags with him.

"I got you something, Alfred."

She rummaged through one of the bags, before producing a shirt-box. "I know it's a little tacky, but when I saw it, I had to buy it for you."

He leaned over to take the box from her.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"As you wish." He moved the tissue paper out of the way, and when he saw the words "World's Best Grandfather" printed on the shirt, it took nearly all his willpower to keep a smile off of his face. He did, however, allow the emotion to reach his eyes, and Diana knew that she had chosen well.

"Thank you, Miss Diana."

"So, are you going to put it on?"

Bruce added his encouragement, grinning mischievously at Alfred. "Come on, Grandpa." He had never seen Alfred wear anything less formal than a starched collared shirt and tie.

The Englishman pulled the t-shirt over his standard outfit, yet still managed to look dignified.

"Thanks for indulging us, Alfred. I also got you a coffee mug with the same inscription, as you don't really seem the t-shirt type."

He received the cup graciously. "Will you be requiring my assistance further, Miss Diana?"

"No. Thank you, Alfred."

When he had left the room, Diana turned to the stack of gifts. "Which one should I open first?"

Grabbing the ones nearest to him, Bruce pushed Wally's gifts over to her.

Flash had actually given them two presents, one large and one small. Skipping the card, Diana tore into the smaller box. Perhaps it was the hormones or maybe impending motherhood had softened her, but she let out an audible "Awww" when she pulled out the black onesie, complete with an embroidered bat symbol on the chest.

Bruce somehow managed to not roll his eyes. But when she opened the bigger box to pull out an identical onesie, though made for an adult male, he couldn't stop himself.

Diana laughed at the expression on Bruce's face. "It's not his fault. He doesn't know you sleep in the nude."

He didn't, but Diana's joke helped to diffuse his irritation. A little. "What the hell was Wally thinking?"

"Language, Bruce. He'll hear."

"He's in Central City."

"I meant the baby." The Scarlet Speedster forgotten for the time being, Bruce turned his attention to the star of the show.

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"Yes." Diana had been working on names for the baby almost as soon as she had discovered she was pregnant. She would consult books and the internet for hours, trying to find the perfect name. There was even a binder that contained numerous lists, cataloging the potential names in different ways: alphabetically, by origin, meaning, personal significance, first names, middle names and her top ten. They had agreed that she would get to name the child, though Bruce would have veto power. Diana was convinced that she had picked a combination that he would like, but she didn't want to tell him just yet.

"And?"

She grinned smugly at Bruce. It wasn't often that she knew something he didn't. "I'm not going to tell you until after he is born."

"I'm warning you now. I will laugh when it turns out that our boy is really a girl."

"Then you and Dick will have to repaint the entire nursery lilac. And before I forget, I want you to wear the pajamas tonight."

Rather than argue, he handed her the next gift. He'd 'set' his conditions later.

"But I haven't opened the card." She unsealed the envelope, pulled out the card, and read Wally's scrawl. "Hope the little guy turns out just like his dad. Congratulations, you two! No one deserves it more. And if you ever need anyone to babysit, Uncle Wally is always available."

Before Diana got any more bright ideas, Bruce made one thing crystal clear. "_That_ is never going to happen."

"I think it would be good for Wally." She raised an eyebrow and lowered her chin, warning Bruce to rethink his position on the potential babysitter.

But he would not be swayed. "I'm sure it would, but I'm more concerned about the safety of our child."

"We'll discuss this later." Diana reached for the second gift, which was from John. It was very heavy, and the only wrapping that adorned the large cardboard box was packing tape. There was no card. Diana ripped the box apart and waded through the foam packing peanuts until she found the contents: ten military grade walkie talkies . "I think these are for you."

Bruce eyed the two-way radios and shook his head approvingly. Seeing that Diana didn't see what the radios had to do with her baby, he revealed the connection. "Baby monitors on steroids."

"Men and their gadgets. I'm surprised you didn't make your own little devices."

"I did, but John told me he'd take care of these."

"Do I even want to know what you've created?"

Apparently, Bruce thought she did, so he rattled off his latest innovations and inventions. "This room is outfitted with multiple monitors, which can be viewed from all over the house, cave, Watchtower, and any of my vehicles or the Javelins. I installed sensors in every blanket, so that if the child moves, I'll know. I also created a diaper incinerator, and I am almost finished with the schematics for the new diapers. I found this material that can hold over fifty times more than the leading ones. I'm contemplating getting them patented."

Diana smiled at his uncharacteristic communicativeness. Only detailing some new technological advancement could cause him to be this eloquent. "And I'm sure they're black, too."

"Naturally. Black provides the best contrast for the the non-toxic, hypoallergenic organic indicators that illuminate when the diaper has been soiled. I'm also working on a walker, stroller, and playpen, but we won't need those for a while."

Everyone had their own way of adapting to becoming a parent, and this was Bruce's. Fortunately for him, he was married to the one woman who could truly appreciate his preparations.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Pretty much."

"You're adorable."

"I think you mean brilliant."

"No, I mean adorable." Diana couldn't lean over to kiss him, so she made him come to her.

Eventually, Diana reached over for a purple box, but Bruce pointed at another. "Open that one."

The lumpy, badly wrapped package contained Shayera's gifts: a Parenting for Dummies book, a spa certificate for two, and (taking a cue from Diana) a miniature t-shirt that read, "World's Cutest Baby." Diana opened the accompanying card from Hawkgirl. "I thought you could use some spa therapy after the baby was born, so when you're ready, we're going to have a girl's day out. I hope you like the shirt, because you know that child is going to be a heartbreaker. Can't wait to see. Love, Shayera."

When Diana looked for the purple box, she saw that it was missing. She chose to play along. "Hand me that red one."

Superman had given the couple a knitted baby blanket. He had also included a tiny baseball cap and pennant for the Metropolis Monarchs. And buried at the bottom of the box, was a baby Superman outfit. It was Bruce that read the card aloud. "The blanket is a gift from Ma and Pa Kent. Diana told me you are expecting a boy, so I threw in some baseball things. I'll get him a glove when he's older. And, I hope you don't mind, Bruce, but I got him his first Halloween costume. See you soon."

Diana looked at Bruce warily. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. But I'm sure when it comes time for Clark to have children, I will have come up with something."

"Remember, he is one of the godparents. You can't hurt him too badly."

"Dick can take care of the kid just fine."

There was only one present left. Not knowing very much about earth children, J'onn had found a book that detailed all the purchases every new parent should have. Focusing on the child's health and hygiene, the Martian bought a gigantic diaper bag and filled it with various things: thermometers, baby powder, wet wipes, rash ointment, Vaseline, diapers, pacifiers, formula, bottles, and a breast pump. Diana pulled out the last item and looked at Bruce quizzically. "What is this?"

Without batting an eye, Bruce took the pump and set it aside. "Don't worry. I'll show you how to use it later."

Diana wasn't that interested in the device anyway. "Now where is my purple box!"

"Not yet."

Diana put a scowl on her face. "Why not?"

"I'll let you open this now, but only if you don't make we wear the pajamas."

"I don't know…What else do you have to offer me?"

"I'll wear the onesie anytime you wear my gift."

"I thought it was a gift for the baby."

"It's more like a gift for you. And me." He gave her a playful wink.

"Fine. Give it to me."

She laughed when she opened the box. Pulling out the black lacy lingerie, she held it against her body. "Hera, you are too funny. I can't fit in this."

Though he tried to hide it, she could see his disappointment. "It's for after." _Along with the twelve other boxes in our bedroom_, he added silently.

Diana eyed him sympathetically. She had been too busy dealing with the backaches and other physical discomforts of pregnancy to think about how his body was reacting to all of the changes. "How long has it been?"

Bruce didn't even look at his watch. "Two months, nineteen days, five hours, and eighteen minutes."

Diana's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Internal chronometer. And just in case you were wondering, I only have to wait six weeks, three days, nine h-."

Diana stopped him before he could continue. "Did you forget? I'm having a c-section, and I'm sure the incisions will heal very quickly, so technically, you only have to wait about one more week."

"I didn't forget. I just didn't want to seem overeager."

"Is that what you call it? Well, I promise; you'll get your gift very soon."

"Gifts."

"Okay, lover boy. Gifts." He pulled her over to him and turned her around, so that she was now sitting between his legs.

She laid her head back, so that it rested against the side of his face. While she relaxed against him, he slowly moved his hands over her stomach. He first kissed her cheek before murmuring against her ear, "Are you nervous?"

"A little. I've never had surgery before, and of course, I've never had a baby before. We've been waiting so long for this, and now he's only two days away. It's overwhelming and exciting all at the same time…Bruce, promise me you'll be there."

"I've already made the various contingency plans." Diana understood that was Bruce's way of letting her know that nothing in the world would or could keep him away.

"Thank you. You've been so great these past months, putting up with my mood swings, frequent trips to the bathroom, odd cravings, and a nearly non-existent sex life. And without even complaining once."

"Just remember that when it's time to give me my gifts."

"Oh, I'll remember. In fact, I think I might be able to give you a little preview of what's to come."

She tried turning over, but couldn't. He started laughing at her and helped her to her feet. "You don't have to show me now. I believe you."

This suited Diana perfectly, as she had other things in mind. "So, could we start working on the nursery instead?"

"Of course." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, which she happily returned.

And for the next few hours, the happy couple added the finishing touches to the nursery, readying it for the arrival of their child.

* * *

For all my reviewers, thank you for your kind words and criticisms. They are very helpful and much appreciated. 

And for my anonymous reviewers, who I am not able to reply to privately.

Franz- I know! The dream scared me too! I didn't want to write it, and I got through it as fast as I could. I'm kind of glad I wrote the other chapter first, so people would know everything turned out alright. And I'm glad you liked the whole ultrasound thing. I was a tad scared that the whole nightmare/Bats as obstetrician was hokey and unbelievable. And maybe it is, but at least you liked it. :-)

West Ham Fan - pride comes before the fall, huh? My Red Devils aren't doing so well. And my favorite player was shown a red card. Oh well, there are still 36 more games to go (not to mention the games for the CL, Carling Cup, and FA Cup). We shall not, we shall not be moved!


	4. The Blessed Event

The baby is finally here. :)

Some notes. I did some "research", and just in case you were wondering c-sections take about an hour, though the "removing the baby" part can occur in as little as two minutes in an emergency, and about 10-15 in other cases. Diana's is one of the other cases. The rest of the procedure is removing the placenta, afterbirth, and stitching up all the body parts that were sliced into.

Also, children that arrive via c-section generally look "cuter" than babies that are squeezed through the birth canal. I'm not trying to be offensive, but natural deliveries can give the baby a misshapen or pointy looking head.

I really don't have any good reason to give Diana a c-section. But I bet a c-section is easier to write about than a natural birth. And if Diana does things that seem odd after having a major surgery, she is a superhero with decent healing powers. Plus, I'm not a doctor. I don't know what she can and cannot do. But she knows her limits, and who's going to tell her she can't do something. :)

Oh, I grew up with Barbara as Batgirl, so when I found out she was paralyzed, it was a bit of a shock. But in this story, she is still Batgirl and capable of walking.

Thanks for the corrections and ideas KN. Hope you like the rewrite, though it's a little different from what I envisioned.

* * *

**The Blessed Event**

* * *

Today was _the_ day. 

With the exception of J'onn, Bruce, and Diana, all of the senior members of the league were gathered in one of the Manor's many hallways dressed in plainclothes. Bruce was, of course, with Diana, and J'onn was too. He, along with Dr. Leslie Thompkins, was presiding over the birth of the baby.

For safety as well as sentimental reasons, Diana had wanted to give birth in their home, but didn't like the idea of the child's first sight to be that of the cave. Bruce had agreed and duly outfitted the room next to the nursery into a sterile surgical room.

"So, how long is this going to take?" Wally was pacing back and forth, driving John nuts.

"It will take as long as it takes. Can't you sit down for one second?" Lantern wouldn't admit it, but he was just as nervous as Flash about the procedure, and was taking out his frustration on the lanky redhead.

Hawkgirl looked up from her sports page, deciding to nip the eventual bickering in the bud. "Diana told me it shouldn't take longer than an hour from start to finish, so we should get to see them in about forty minutes."

"This is killing me." Everyone looked over at Clark. Even though he spoke of trepidation, he was beaming. He couldn't wait to see his godchild.

"Imagine how Diana feels." All the men grew silent at Shayera's words, until Wally said, "I bet it's nothing to what Bats is feeling. At least Diana is sedated."

Everyone laughed as they conjured up their own mental images of what Batman was doing in the delivery room that very second.

* * *

Bruce was a bundle of nerves, though he managed to stand stock-still, holding on to Diana's hand the entire time. He refused to look as J'onn made the incisions, locking eyes with Diana during the whole procedure. He did, however, squeeze her hand more tightly whenever her eyes flickered from the discomfort in her abdomen. 

It wasn't long before J'onn brought their child into the world. Leslie whisked the little one away before they had a chance to see, but her voice rang out across the room. "Congratulations! You are the proud parents of a handsome baby boy."

Diana whispered, "I knew it," but Bruce was too happy to speak.

As Leslie cleaned and examined the child, Bruce tried to ready himself for the moment when he would see the baby. But nothing he did could have prepared him for the joy he experienced when Dr. Thompkins placed his boy, now snugly wrapped in a blanket, into his arms. "Your parents would be so proud of you. And Alfred and I are too." He silently nodded his head, and walked over to the patient's bed. He lowered the child, so Diana could see him.

While it cannot be said of all newborn babies, he truly was beautiful. The baby had cheeks as chubby as any cherub, and his head was covered with black hair. Not having had to enter the world through a birth canal, his skin was a nice shade of pink and his head was perfectly round.

Like his father, the child knew how to make a dramatic, though silent, entrance. He hadn't cried when he was brought into the world, and he was now quietly surveying the man holding him. Even though the newborn's bright blue eyes were trained on him, Bruce knew that the baby could only see a blurry image. Still, the father was thrilled.

As J'onn finished stitching her up, Diana alternated contented glances between her child and husband. She had never seen Bruce smile so widely.

Having made the last suture, J'onn remarked, "He is a fine looking child," to the parents, and then both he and Leslie quietly exited the room.

"May I hold him, please?"

Bruce leaned over Diana, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She looked up at him, and smiled, blinking back the tears from her eyes. Then he gently lowered the baby into Diana's awaiting arms.

She stroked the infant's cheek and the boy's face moved so his blue eyes came to rest on her. "Nicolas Andrew looks just like you, Bruce." Diana grabbed for her husband's hand, pulling him into the bed with her.

Bruce began playing with Nicolas's fingers, and he felt a sudden rush of happiness when the baby reflexively grasped at his fingers.

"Nicolas Andrew, huh? I like it. What does it mean?"

"They are both Greek in origin, though I have read that they are English, too. Nicolas means "victory of the people," and Andrew means manly and courageous. I was thinking of you when I named him."

She touched his face, and he leaned over to kiss her. Looking into her eyes, he spoke the only thought that was running through his mind, "I love you. And him."

"Me too. So much."

They both turned to look at Nicolas, watching him experience his first moments outside of the womb.

"He looks just like you." Even though this was the second time Diana had said that, Bruce had yet to grow tired of hearing it.

Diana knew that there were many people waiting to see them, so she gave Bruce a friendly reminder. "I think it's time we let the others in."

He didn't want to share his family with anyone at the moment, and Diana could sense that. "They've been waiting for over an hour, and you promised them."

"I know." But he didn't move.

"Alfred and Dick will be waiting." He did want to see them hold Nicolas. Seeing that Bruce was beginning to consider letting all of them in, she continued.

"Thirty minutes, and then you can go. OK?"

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Alright."

Walking over to the door, he opened it, which signaled to the others that they were allowed to come in.

Along with the Justice League's senior members, Dick and Alfred stopped by as well. Dick was the last to enter the room. He stopped at the doorway, where Bruce was standing, and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, pops."

Bruce nodded his head in greeting.

"Barbara and I were trying to figure out what to get the little guy, but we got stuck. What do you get for the baby who has everything?"

"And I chose you to be one of his godparents?"

"Don't worry; you made the right choice. I have lots of excellent qualities. And I did find him a gift, though I don't know if you'll let him accept it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "What is it?"

"Time with his father. Babs and I got Gotham covered for the next week. If you want us to, that is."

Bruce mulled it over, but soon accepted, with one caveat. "You call me if things get out of hand."

"We already arranged for Superman to be our emergency backup. But if he can't handle it, we will let you know."

"Fine, but I want hourly updates."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bruce."

"Every two hours."

"Wow, you caved in more easily than I thought." Dick grasped Bruce on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. So what did you name him?"

"Diana did, and he's Nicolas Andrew."

"I like it. Baby Nick."

"Nicolas."

"OK, baby Nicolas."

"Nicolas."

"I was wrong. Fatherhood hasn't changed you at all." Dick gave his mentor a grin, then joined the others at Diana's bedside.

Bruce leaned against the door frame taking in the scene before him. Less than a minute had passed before a blur of scarlet streaked across the room. Without warning, Bruce had a cigar stuck in his mouth, as did everyone in the room, with the exception of Diana and Nicolas, though Flash did leave one in the baby's hand.

While Alfred and Bruce disinterestedly removed the sticks from their mouths, John couldn't let the event pass without saying something. "Wally, these are Cuban. That's illegal contraband. And what are you doing giving a cigar to a baby!?"

Wally took out the cigar from his mouth and held it under his nose, inhaling deeply. "Only the best for Nicolas. Besides, how often do Diana and Bruce have a baby?"

John took Nicolas's present from his laughing mother and moved to throw the two cigars away, but Wally was too quick. Before they could end up in the bin, Flash had three cigars in his mouth.

Shayera leaned over the baby, touching his fingers and toes. "Diana, he has your eyes, but he looks just like Bruce."

"Do you want to hold him?"

Shayera gave Diana a surprised look.

"It's really easy, Shayera. Just make sure his head and neck stay supported."

Hawkgirl took the baby into her arms. "Oh, this is easy. And I was right. He's a little heartbreaker."

"Just like his father." When Diana said that, all eyes turned on Bruce for his reaction. His eyes were narrowed and his fists lay clenched at his side, a stance he had adopted ever since Nicolas had left his mother's arms.

For Diana's sake, he tried to look friendlier. But at that very moment Shayera chose to hand Nicolas over to Wally. Seeing a change in Bruce's posture, Dick walked over to Wally. "Here, give him to me. Big brother's prerogative."

"But I just got him."

"Just do it." Dick whispered urgently.

"Fine."

Seeing his dejection at having to relinquish the baby, Diana gave Flash some encouragement. "Don't worry, Wally. You will get to hold him when you baby-sit him."

"Really? I didn't think he," Wally nodded his head towards the dark presence in the doorway, "would let me."

"He'll be persuaded otherwise." Diana was sure that given the proper motivation, Bruce would do anything she wanted. And she knew she had a very large bargaining chip. Bruce hadn't slept with her in ages.

The man whose libido was in question didn't get a chance to object because Dick soon passed the bundle of joy over to Superman. Bruce's irritation quickly turned into irrational mirth when Nicolas started wailing in Clark's arms. The man who could leap tall buildings in a single bound and travel faster than any speeding bullet could not get Nicolas to stop crying. Alarmed, he passed his godson on to Alfred.

Bruce's chest puffed out with even more pride when his son stopped crying as soon as he was in the butler's arms.

Dick gave the crestfallen Clark a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you." But he muttered, "Baby kryptonite," under his breath, and Clark gave him a dirty look. Ever since they had been told they would be Nicolas's godfathers, the two affable men had become unusually competitive with each other.

As all the people were chattering away happily, Bruce looked down at his wristwatch. Even though he had told Diana he would only stay for twenty minutes, it had been thirty five. Having gone above and beyond his initial promise, Bruce made eye contact with Diana. She smiled and mouthed the word, "Go." As he had a few items of business to attend to, he silently left the room.

* * *

Bruce returned nearly two hours later, flowers and a wrapped box in hand, but no one was in the room. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he jettisoned the presents in their bedroom and went to look for Diana. He finally found her in the main living room, standing in front of the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne. 

When he realized she was speaking to Nicolas, he stopped in the doorway to listen and watch.

"And that's your grandmother and grandfather. I'm sure they would have loved you very much, just like your own mom and dad do. You know, I haven't seen your daddy this happy since I married him." She kissed the baby on his head, then continued. "And you're very blessed. You have the best father in the whole world."

Diana stopped speaking and began to hum a tune that Bruce recognized as Brahm's lullaby. As she swayed slowly with the child, Bruce walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to place his hands on her surgical wounds.

"Hello, love. I didn't hear you come in." She rarely called him that, but he liked it when she did.

"Hello, Diana."

"I'm very proud of you, Bruce; you lasted longer than I thought you would."

"Anything for you."

"How gallant. A whole thirty five minutes." She turned and smiled at the happy father, who returned her joke with a kiss on the nose.

"I think we should put Nicolas to bed."

Diana looked at him apprehensively. "Are you sure?"

"I have the whole room rigged out. If he so much as turns over, we'll be there. Besides, you need to get some rest."

She opened her mouth to deny it, but instead of words, a huge yawn escaped her lips. Bruce looked at her knowingly; she gave him a sheepish look in return. "You're right."

He took the sleeping Nicolas from her arms, and followed her up the stairs to the nursery. He gently lowered his son into the bassinet and pulled a blanket over him. The child's leg jerked in reaction, causing Diana to quietly observe, "He's already practicing his batkicks."

"He has very good form." At Bruce's subtle humor, Diana turned and gave him a big smile. Taking her by the hand, he led her to their bedroom.

He stopped at the threshold. The woman who had been smiling happily seconds ago was now looking very melancholy.

He drew her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Diana, he's going to be fine."

"I know that."

"Then what is it?"

Diana didn't answer, but pulled Bruce into a hug, which he gingerly returned. "It's alright, Bruce, you aren't hurting me."

As she held onto him, he tried to figure out what was going on in her mind. He moved his head back so he could look at her face, and when he saw the tears on her face, he wiped them away.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I wish my mother were here to see him."

He placed one of his hands in her hair, and guided her head to his shoulder. Then he uttered, "I do too."

Sensing the double meaning behind his words, Diana said, "I believe that your parents are watching over Nicolas and us right now."

He didn't know how to reply her statement of faith, but she wasn't expecting an answer. He did, however, move back to the topic of Hippolyta.

"And I'm sure your mother would be here if she could."

"There is nothing stopping her. And yet…" Diana's voice trailed off, as she dropped her hands at her side.

There was nothing he could say to make her believe him, so he led her into their bedroom. When he flipped on the lights, Diana saw a bouquet of flowers and a box lying on their bed.

She gave Bruce a surprised glance then walked over to the bed. She lifted the flowers—jasmine and purple orchids, her favorites—to her nose and breathed in the pleasant scent.

She looked over at Bruce, only to find him eyeing her intently. "Thank you for the flowers. And is this another one of your gifts?" She had found the other twelve boxes of lingerie that Bruce had hidden at the back of his closet.

"Open it."

She was still smiling about Bruce and his compulsive need of giving her lacy under things when she opened the box. The smile quickly disappeared from her face, and she turned again to see Bruce, who was now standing mere inches from her.

With great carefulness, Diana removed the wooden rattle crafted in the shape of a dolphin. The toy was worn with age, so she gently cradled it in both her hands, as she raised it towards Bruce for him to inspect.

He saw the tears forming in her eyes as she said, "This was mine. How did you get it?"

"With a little help from Shayera." Now was not the time to go into just how difficult it had been to break the news to the Amazon Queen that her daughter was having a baby. Thankfully, Shayera wasn't intimidated in the least by royalty or very tall women. It had taken four visits, but seeing Diana's face in that moment, Bruce knew it was worth it.

He peered over into the box. Seeing a small piece of parchment, he picked it up and handed it to Diana.

She handed the rattle to Bruce and took the paper from his fingers, then read the missive aloud:

"Something for your very own sun and stars. I look forward to seeing the three of you soon. Love, Your Mother"

Bruce looked at her elated reaction, then added, "She would like to visit us in a month."

"Thank you so much. I'll need to start working with Alfred to prepa-," Diana stopped her happy chattering and turned to face Bruce. In a more subdued tone she continued, "I wish I had something to give you." They both knew she was talking about his parents.

Bruce took the note and rattle and set them on their nightstand. Then he took Diana in his arms. "I have all the family I need."

She kissed him sweetly and softly. Looking up into his eyes, Diana told him again just how much she loved him and Bruce received the news just as happily as he had the first time she had revealed it.

She lied down on the bed, and he walked over to turn off the lights.

He crawled into the bed with her and found her hand in the darkness.

"Bruce, I know you said you have all the family you need, but there are still plenty of babies that need to be made. By us."

She snuggled into his side and let out another large yawn.

"I know, Diana. But we can get started on that later."

Then the two of them, exhausted from the day's events, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys liked this last installment as much as the others. Now I'm going to focus on my other story Until Somebody Loses, which takes place before this fiction and The Starry Nights one. 

For my anonymous reviewers.

Thank you, Franz! I'm glad you liked Bruce teasing Alfred. I wasn't sure if I went overboard with the "cuteness" factor. And poor Bruce, but I'm sure Diana will make it up to him. There are still plenty of babies they need to create. : )

Karith, both you and Diana and me are agreed. Bruce is a wonderful father. The best. : ) Thanks for the review.


End file.
